My Fair Ed
"My Fair Ed" is the 16th episode of Season 3 and the 68th episode of Ed, Edd n Eddy. In this episode, Edd attempts to remodel his friends with the help of some bandages and broccoli. Plot As if it weren't enough for poor Edd to bear - having to put up with his two best buddies going through his grocery bags with a fine-toothed and critical comb but now their jarring and ill-mannered behavior is churning its way through every flower bed and backyard in the Cul-de-Sac. Ed and Eddy have found a way to spoil just about everyone's day and as one, the kids agree that something has to be done about it. Unfortunately for Edd, in their eyes at least he's just the man for the task… or else! Luckily for Eddy and Ed though, Edd is something of an expert when it comes to table etiquettes, it's just a shame that they don't appreciate his good intentions. Edd, however is one step ahead of them this time and with the help of mother's soup and a few strips of sticking plaster he soon has the unruly duo under control ... or so he thinks. Edd is well chuffed, it's a joy to see Eddy and Ed have become model citizens, kind, courteous and very helpful ... or are they because it soon becomes apparent that they're not behaving quite as he'd expected, in fact they're actually worse! Poor Edd laments, he shouldn't have meddled with his friends' mucky manners but his anxiety soon turns to anger when they confess they've been having him on all along. Edd wants his revenge, it's time to bring out the broccoli! Ed and Eddy run away, and Ed devastates Kevin's Bike in the process. Better hide from Kevin, Edd! Memorable Quotes *'Ed': "If only we had a sack of potatoes." ---- *'Ed': "I say tomato." Eddy: "Yeah? Well I say you're an idiot!" Edd: "Gentlemen, please! Have you two lost your senses? You could have bruised my bananas!" ---- *'Eddy': "Tell me again, Ed! Why are we wearing these bandages on our heads?" Ed: "For free lunch from Double D, Eddy McGee!" laugh hysterically Eddy: "Again, Ed. Why?" Ed: "Because Double D said so, Eddy the… uh, I don't know!" laugh more Eddy: "You're a riot, Ed!" Ed: Double D coming with two bowls "FOOD!" ---- *'Ed': away from the broccoli "Stay away, fluffy green stalky thing!" ---- *'Rolf': Edd the eggplant in its coffin "Double D Ed-boy, look! Shed a tear for the once proud eggplant, its round and supple life trampled by your noodle-headed playfellows." ---- *'Edd': tied in a bow by Kevin and under threat to have his legs tied the same way "Very well then, but promise me you'll visit me at the sideshows. I'll be the boy with the pretzel legs – no salt." ---- *'Edd': "Ed, let this be a lesson to you – never ingest the tableware." ---- *'Rolf': something in a bucket "'Rolf wash this, Rolf wash that.' Why must Rolf remove the foul from Nano's finery?" ---- *'Jimmy': "I'm getting stretch marks!" ---- *'Rolf': being vigorously scrubbed by Eddy along with Nano's underwear "Rolf was the son of a shepherd, now Rolf is the posterior of a duck!" Trivia/Goofs *There are no scams in this episode. *We learn that Ed and Eddy are scared of broccoli. *Edd's cry of "Not the screen door again Ed!" should trigger your memory, as Ed destroyed Edd's screen door before in "Button Yer Ed." *The word "food" is said at least 24 times in the episode. *This is one of only few episodes where Rolf is unhappy about doing his chores. Usually, Rolf is proud of his chores and proud of his relatives who assign him those chores. Another episode where Rolf is not fond of doing his chores is "Stop, Look and Ed." *Here is the list of things Ed and Eddy did to annoy the kids: **Rolf - Getting him wet, ruining his eggplants. **Jonny - Tearing up his kite. **Nazz - Unknown because she put a bag over her head (and we probably don't need to know). Probably Ed or Eddy must've cut Nazz's hair or gave her a bad makeover. **Jimmy - Tying his hair to his shoes, getting him covered in paint. **Kevin - Brushing his teeth, wrecking his bike. *Running gags: #Ed and Eddy getting scared of the broccoli. #Edd trying to reeducate Eddy and Ed better manners by pulling bandages off the back of their head when they misbehave. #Ed and Eddy purposefully annoying the neighborhood kids. *Despite what Ed says, Eddy's last name is 'NOT '"McGee." *Ed quotes two lines from previous episodes, one being "If only we had a sack of potatoes" from "Ready, Set, Ed", and "Eggs, eggs, eggs, eggs!" from "Who, What, Where, Ed", "Rambling Ed", and "Will Work for Ed." *After Ed crashed into Kevin and his bike, Kevin was intact with no scratches or injuries at all. But when Kevin's about to attack Edd, he has injuries on him. *The Kankers do not appear in this episode. Gallery File:0904092050-1-.jpg|"Devour the broccoli!" File:Eat_the_broccoli_Ed!.JPG|"Broccoli bad for Ed!" File:Pretzel head edd.jpg|"Eddy, Kevin says he's going to do this to my legs." Broken-screendoor-jpg.jpg|Edd with his broken screen door. Video My Fair Ed – Video Category:Episodes Category:Season 3 Category:Episodes with no scams